What Happens Just Does
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: A drunken night of banter and sex, as well as a new colleague, change Hermione's life as she knows it. Rated M for sex, language, and some violence. DracoXHermione BlaiseXLuna GinnyXDean HarryXPansy
1. Memories

I had to change some details because I got a new idea, but it's still basically the same story! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Memories<p>

Twenty-four year old Hermione Granger shot back another vodka and firewhiskey and shook her head quickly to dispel the burning sensation that had rushed down her throat. It had been a long day at work, full of stress that she just wanted to get rid of. Ginny and Luna had insisted that she come with them to the new club in town, called The Caribbean. She had reluctantly agreed to come, thinking that she deserved a night of booze and dancing.

The club was crowded, but that was to be expected. Her dark eyes scanned the room for anyone or anything that might interest her. The club mostly catered to the younger generation, but she could easily make out a few older people in the dim lighting. She spotted Ginny and Luna dancing on the dance floor with a pair of attractive men. Hermione smiled as she watched her friends. It was so rare for her to see them like this.

Both of them now worked for the Order of the Phoenix, and even though Voldemort had been defeated for almost five years, the Order Headquarters at Grimmauld Place was still a grim place to be, especially for those who had lost loved ones. Ginny had lost her mentor and close friend, Tonks, and Luna had lost her fiancée, Neville. Hermione, too, had lost several loved ones. Her parents had been sent to Australia for their own safety, and their memories had been altered. They had never recovered their memories and now lay in Victoria Hospital for Magical Injuries & Maladies in Australia. In the last month of the War, the golden trio had been caught for the second time and held prisoner in Malfoy Manor, the headquarters of the Death Eaters. They had all been tortured. Hermione, who at the time had been pregnant and engaged to Ron Weasley, had been tortured by a Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange and because of it had lost her baby. Ron had contracted Maldrium, a Wizarding disease caused by mold, and had died the next day.

Pansy Parkinson and the Malfoys had, surprisingly, helped a mournful Harry and Hermione escape the Manor. Harry was now, consequently, married to Pansy with three children and gleefully expecting a fourth.

Hermione turned and ordered another drink. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to handle all the bad memories. The bartender handed her the mix of firewhiskey, vodka, and cranberries and she downed it quickly. She asked for a beer and took it over to a booth where she could sit alone and think for a while.

Apparently, she wasn't alone in the idea. Merely a moment later, a tall blonde man folded himself into the small booth with a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He filled them both and offered her one. She graciously declined, showing him her beer and eliciting a smirk from the man. She cocked her head to the side, studying him. He seemed so familiar and she couldn't place why. Dark blonde hair, tan skin, startling blue eyes, mildly sharp features, and an obviously muscled body. He was definitely handsome, whoever he was.

"So, do you always drink alone?" the man asked before she could say anything.

"Typically," she took a sip of her beer. "I tend to do odd things when I drink socially."

"You don't say?" he smirked. "Please, do tell."

"Well, sometimes, I'll talk to total strangers about my drinking habits in a dark bar with obnoxious music playing in the background. Or, you know, sleep with them. It isn't ladylike either way, so I tend to avoid it as much as possible."

"Interesting. Same here. I just got promoted at work, so a few buddies of mine wanted to come out tonight. You know, a celebration of sorts."

"Same here, except I just wanted to get away from work."

"Lucas," he said, extending his hand.

"Jane," she smiled courteously, accepting his handshake.

"So, when you do drink socially, do you tend to get hungry?"

"That's a bit of an odd question, but now that point it out, I am feeling a bit peckish."

"Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I would be happy to."

They went to a small Japanese steakhouse down the street from the club. They ate dinner and had a pleasant discussion on the places that they've been to, and the things that they've seen. They both subconsciously avoided the topic of school or the War. Lucas walked "Jane" back to her place. She invited him in for a drink and one thing led to another and . . .

"Oh gods! Don't stop, please!" Hermione moaned as she clutched at his broad shoulders.

"No worries, babe," Lucas grunted as he thrusted into her. "I won't stop."

"Oh God," she panted. "I think I'm about to . . . "

"Go ahead, babe," he smirked as he pounded her harder. "Scream as loud as you want."

"Oh . . . mY . . . GOD!" she screamed as she came. He followed soon after, coming with a soft groan and kissing her softly. He pulled out and rolled off of her, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still catching her breath.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to the loo." He smiled.

Hermione settled back against her pillows, basking in the afterglow of the mind-blowing sex she just had. She mentally thanked God for allowing her to meet Lucas. Only He knew how much she had needed that release.

Lucas crawled under the covers and kissed her shoulder, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her close. Hermione settled back into his muscular chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So . . . what'd you think? I know it's new and not what I normally write, but if you enjoy please read more :) and I would love some feedback plz!


	2. Rough Day at Work?

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy!

* * *

><p><strong>IGOTEAMEDWARD: <strong>thanks :) I do too!

**23Nelly: **hahahaha you'll just have to see ;) insert devilish laugh here

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rough Day At Work?<p>

Hermione awoke to a cold, empty bed and the smell of breakfast wafting through the hallway into her bedroom. She grinned, groggily stretching and sitting up, searching for a robe to wrap around herself in the chilly apartment. She shrugged on a wrinkled pale silk kimono and padded into the kitchen, expecting to see Lucas there.

Instead, there was a hot plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, charmed to stay warm. Beside it lay a note:

_Dear Jane, _

_ It was an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance yesterday evening. I would have loved to stay this morning and chat a bit over breakfast, but I had to go to work early this morning. Care to meet for dinner? Owl me at the Department of International Finances at the Ministry with your decision. Yes, I know you're a witch, as I am a wizard. I will hopefully speak with you later._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lucas _

Hermione blinked and sat down at the counter, spooning the delicious scrambled eggs into her mouth and contemplating a reply. When she finished with the breakfast, she sent the dishes to clean themselves and summoned a quill and parchment.

_Dear Lucas,_

_ The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. Thank you for the lovely meal you left for me; it was delicious! I would be delighted to meet you for dinner. Since the fact that I'm a witch is no longer a secret, how about we meet in Diagon Alley? There are several little cafes and restaurants on the main street that I'm sure would suffice. _

_ Looking forward to tonight!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jane_

Hermione folded the parchment and handed it to her owl, Darling, to take to the Ministry. She checked her clock and panicked; she was nearly thirty minutes late for work! She quickly showered and changed, charming her hair to stay in a sophisticated side French twist and donning light makeup. She grabbed her purse and briefcase, spinning and Apparating into her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as she set down her briefcase, Harry knocked on her office door. He carried a stack of parchments and several case files. He tossed them gently on the desk and sat down in one of the high-backed leather armchairs that decorated the room. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, sitting down at the desk and thumbing through the case files he gave her.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, grinning as she saw her workload for the day.

"Morning, Mione," he smirked, very uncharacteristically.

"What?" she asked, suspicious.

"Pansy told me that Ginny said you left the club last night with a guy. And then this morning, you were almost an hour late for work."

"So?"

"So, who was he?"

"Just some guy I met last night."

"Just some guy?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Actually, yes. We're going to dinner this evening."

"Oh, really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's very nice."

"Ah, so was he, uh-"

"Before you even ask, I'm not going to answer that question. It's none of your business how he was in bed," she picked up a file and opened it. "What is this Crowder case?"

"Did I ever say anything about bed? I don't think I did," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Emmanuel Crowder stole millions of galleons from various businesses, claiming he was a "financial consultant." He stole their money, charmed their wives/girlfriends into sleeping with him, and strangled the women in their sleep."

"Huh, a DIY guy," she nodded. "So why is he not in Azkaban?"

"We could never get any evidence to stick," Harry explained. "He's very wealthy, and very connected. Anytime we would find any dirt on him, it would disappear. It was subtle, too, like a records mishap or a mistake in the math, but noticeable to those who were paying attention."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You have two choices: you can investigate this like a normal case, or you could go undercover."

"What does going undercover entail?"

Harry hesitated, throwing Hermione a look, "Well, you're not going to like it."

Hermione sighed, "Just go ahead and say it, Harry."

"You have to pretend to be the girlfriend of a wealthy and successful businessman and try to investigate from the viewpoint of the victim."

"Ah," Hermione nodded."That doesn't sound too bad. Why won't I like it?"

"Um…"

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

"Fine, it's because of who you'll have to pretend with."

"Who is it?"

"Hermione-"

"Harry, who is it?"

"That would be me," a new, deep voice came from the door. Hermione's head shot up, instantly recognizing the patronizing drawl. She looked back at Harry.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hermione, I've already told you. We've tried every other take on this case, and it just doesn't work. You are the most talented detectives we've had in a very long time. We need this," Merida Bartley, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, told Hermione with a grim face.

"Come on, Merida!" Hermione complained, sitting down hard in the chair at the desk. "There has to be someone else who can take this case!"

"Hermione," the older woman said sternly. "Now, there is no one else. None of the other female detectives have nearly enough experience or expertise on this as you, and none of the males can pull off wealthy businessman. At least you got lucky. Draco Malfoy is pretty damn attractive. It won't be such a hard chore living with him for two months."

"Two months! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hermione!" Merida barked."Suck it up! I'll put it this way: if you don't take this case, you're fired. If you do take this case, you get a promotion, a raise, and two extra weeks of vacation this year."

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her heaving bosom. "Do I get to go shopping for the trip?"

Merida smirked, pulling out a Ministry platinum card, "Why, of course, my dear."

Hermione was packing up her work, trying to rush so she had time to go back home and change before her date with Lucas. A knock on the door interrupted her work. She looked up, and much to her chagrin, a smug-looking Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" she sneered, the disgust nearly dripping from her voice.

"Please, call me Draco," he smirked. "Since we're going to be living together for 2 months, don't you think we should be on a first-name basis?"

"Fuck you," she spat, waving her wand and sending her papers flying into her briefcase.

"Now, now, _Hermione,"_ he tutted, moving to the desk. "Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?"

"Wow, fiancé. I really must've hit rock bottom to agree to marry you."

"Oh, Hermione," he pretended to clutch his heart in a show of pain. "You wound me."

"Twas my intention," she grabbed her things and prepared to head out of the office, blocked by the tall blonde. "Would you move, please?"

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked. "Got a hot date?"

"Very hot, in fact," she snipped. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get there before he's gone cold."

"Actually, I think I do mind, Hermione," he smirked deviously. "I don't like having my fiancé seen cavorting with another man. Think of how it will look for my image."

"Well you're just going to have to get over it, ferret. This was planned before you."

"Ooh, feisty. I think I like it."

Hermione flipped him the bird as she pushed past him to walk down the hall. "Go fuck a cactus, Malfoy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Lol :) Please tell me what you think!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

update! haha :)

* * *

><p><strong>sleeplessinseattle: <strong>thanks!

**mkoesterman: **i do too haha! ill try my best :)

**Jessica Lauren Brettin: **i love him too :)

**anon: **lol i use it all the time :)

* * *

><p>Hermione Apparated home in a rage. She had hated Draco Malfoy since they had been at Hogwarts. She threw her briefcase on the couch.<p>

"Ugh!" she vented. "He's such a fucking prick!"

She sat down, cradling her head in her hands. "How in the world does Merida expect me to live with him for two months?"

She glanced at the clock, jumping up when she saw the time. Not having time to change out of her work clothes, she flicked her wand quickly, smoothing her hair. She grabbed her small handbag and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Lucas was waiting for her by the Apparition point with a white rose and a huge smile. He looked devilishly handsome in an all-black business suit with a crisp white shirt and a pale blue tie that made his eyes stand out. Hermione grinned and nearly skipped into his open arms, hugging him tightly.<p>

"How has your day been, love?" he asked, taking her hand and beginning to walk toward the food district of Diagon Alley.

"Absolutely dreadful," she mourned. "But we can talk about that later. Where do you want to eat?"

"I've heard of this charming little café by the joke shop on Main Street. It's called The Blooming Pansy, I think."

Hermione chuckled. "Actually, I've been there before. The food is to die for."

"Then there we go," he smiled, releasing her hand and grabbing firm hold of her waist.

A bell clinked on top of the door as the couple entered the café.

"Hello, Hermione!" a young woman behind the counter smiled. "Have a seat anywhere. Trey will be right with you."

"All right. Thanks, Marjorie."

Hermione led Lucas to a booth in the corner by a window, so they could see the street.

"Lucas," Hermione began. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "You're not married are you, Jane?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione said quickly. "But my name isn't Jane."

"Oh," Lucas said, picking up a menu. "Is that all?"

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What do you mean, "Is that all?"?"

Lucas put the menu down and took her hand. "Darling, we met in a club. Everyone lies about their names at clubs. It's just personal security. Plus, I lied about my name, too."

Hermione grinned, "what's your name, then?"

"Orion Lucius Black, at your service, my lady, but please call me Rion," he smiled charmingly, bringing her hand up to kiss it lightly. "May I ask yours?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," she smiled mischieviously. "Call me whatever you like, within reason. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." He said warmly. "Now that the formalities are over, let's order some food and spill our life stories."

Hermione laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Their date had been going splendidly for the past hour. They had ordered, gotten drinks, and were in the middle of Hermione's long and complicated story.

"…and so, I now work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm a detective, who specializes in high-priority cases. Which, unfortunately is why my day was so shitty." She took a large gulp of her wine. "I'm being sent undercover to work a case with a man I've loathed since I was eleven years old."

"Oh, wow," Rion said calmly, also taking a sip of his wine. "Compared to yours, my life story doesn't seem interesting."

"Try me."

"Well, I grew up in an old-fashioned, wealthy pureblood family in rural Ireland. I have two older brothers and a younger sister. I went to Durmstrang for my education, and proceeded to go to the British Wizarding School for International Affairs, getting a degree in International Finances. I worked under my father for a few years until I realized what a pompous ass he was and I quit. So, not wanting to be labeled by my father's idiocy, I changed my name. I started my own company, through the Ministry, and now I'm consulting big businesses on managing their clients in other countries. Ironically, I'm also working with my father on his accounts in Bulgaria and Spain."

"That sounds fascinating," Hermione grinned. "Do you travel often with your job?"

Rion laughed."You'd think so, wouldn't you? Alas, no. Most of my work is done via owl and the Floo Network. Do you travel a lot?"

"sometimes quite a bit, and for months at a time. But I'll occasionally get the local case. I usually stay with one case until it's solved, or until it's declared cold, so it really depends."

"Ah, I see," he smiled, rubbing his thumb over Hermione's hand. "change of subject, would you like to come back to my place for a drink?"

"absolutely, let me just go speak to someone first. Please excuse me," she said, getting up.

"Of course," he motioned for her to go.

Hermione pranced over to a very pregnant Pansy Potter, who was standing behind the check-out counter, Her hair had been cut short into a bob, and she absolutely glowed. Pansy smiled broadly when she saw her friend, opening her arms wide.

"Mione!" she squealed, hugging her friend tightly. "You look marvelous! And speaking of marvelous, who is that delectable hunk of sexy you were eating with just now."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about, Pans," she smirked. "That delectable hunk of sexy has asked me back to his place for drinks and I don't plan on going to work in the morning, if you know what I mean. So, I would appreciate it if you would tell Harry I'm sick or something, so he doesn't worry."

"Of course, Mi!" Pans grinned, hugging her again. "Now go get you a piece of that beautiful ass."

"Just a piece?" Hermione laughed. "I'm going for the whole pie."

"Overachiever!" Pansy giggled as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Hermione reached Rion and looped her arm through his. She reached up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to widen and him to throw the money for dinner on the table in a hurry, Apparating them out of the café and back to his flat.

* * *

><p>AN: Review! review review review!


	4. Explaining Things

**Reginaa2111: **thank you!

**sleeplessinseattle: **thanks :) I try!

**Ivery Green: **he may not be a part of the Malfoy family..we never know :) and she is a bit out of character, but hopefully that will be explained soon. thanks for reviewing!

**23Nelly: **you never know haha :)

**vegetarian zombie: **he's not haha :)

Chapter 4: Explaining Things

* * *

><p>Fully sated and starving, Hermione sat cross-legged in the floor in Rion's apartment, shuffling through the manilla folder the director had given her and munching on a box of chocolate biscuits from Rion's extensive pantry. The pictures in the folder gave her the chills. Photographs of women who had been raped and murdered, blood pooling around their heads and shoulders, were in plastic sleeves in a bag marked "Evidence." Hermione winced at a particularly gruesome photo of a woman who had been handcuffed to a shower curtain rod and beaten with a dog's chain before being strangled to death.<br>"How do people do things like this?" she whispered.  
>"What was that?" Rion emerged from the kitchen, deliciously clad in a pair of boxers and holding a hot cup of tea and a movie.<br>Hermione glanced up and shrugged. "I've been a detective for almost four years now, and I still get sick to my stomach every time I have to deal with people like this."  
>"Why don't you stop working for a few minutes and come watch a movie with me?"<br>"Is there ice cream?"  
>"Darling," he smiled, eyes twinkling. "There's always ice cream."<br>Hermione grinned and got up, putting the photos back in the manilla folder and the folder in her tote bag before following the delectable blonde out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Granger!" Draco Malfoy barked, coming into her office uninvited.<br>"May I help you, ferret?" Hermione growled, looking up from her pile of paperwork to glare at him.  
>"We have our first public event tonight," he drawled. "Wear something pretty."<p>

He threw a sackful of Galleons on her desk, starting to leave.

"What the hell is this for?" Hermione questioned, picking up the sack.

"To buy an outfit. I assumed you didn't have anything except for pantsuits and sweats."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Draco," she grinned ferally. "Anything I buy, I'll just charge to your personal account. Now that we're getting married and all."

"Whatever you say, dear," he smirked and left, his black dress robes swinging as he did.

"Arse!" she yelled.

"Love you too!"

She threw the sack of Galleons up in the air, cursing it and causing it to explode in a shower of golden coins. She muttered profanities and sat down in her chair, hard, putting her head in her hands.

"Mione?" Harry knocked on her door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. It's that wonderful bouncing ferret that I'm so fond of," she spat. "He offered me money, Harry. Money! As if I were destitute!"

"Wait a second, Mi," he said, brow furrowed, as he sat in the plush office chair across from her. "Money for what?"

"To buy a dress for his stupid event tonight."

"Oh, the Ministry gala? Yeah, we're all supposed to go."

"Oh, right, I forgot I already had the invitation. Harry, I need the afternoon off to go shopping."  
>"Fine," he grinned, tossing her a Galleon and running out of the office, just narrowly missing a smart hex in the backside. "Don't spend it all in one place!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione determined that Diagon Alley would be too busy for her tastes, so she apparated to Freedom's Cove, a small merchant town on the outskirts of Surrey founded after the fall of Voldemort. She landed on steady feet, checking to make sure she had her handbag before walking over the small stone bridge and onto Main Street.<p>

Freedom's Cove was very quaint in its design. Small stone cottages lines the streets with signs like "Mario's Italian Eatery" and "Buffie's Fashions." There was a tiny bakery on the corner of the town square where Hermione loved to eat before shopping. Stepping into the shop, she breathed deep the aroma of freshly baked bread and ready-to-serve hot soup on the stove. An older witch with kind eyes and snow-white hair looked up at the sound of the bell on the door and smiled at her, a wide-toothed grin that showed her age.

"Hello, dear," the old woman said sweetly. "May I help you?"

"I'd like a cup of coffee, please," Hermione said, moving to the counter. "And a slice of your famous chocolate cake."

"Coming right up, dear," she smiled, waving her wand and sending the order to the kitchen. "Just have a seat, and it'll be out shortly."

Hermione smiled in appreciation and sat down at one of the tea tables by the window, mentally going over what she was looking for. The Ministry Gala was a huge press event, everyone who was anyone was invited. That meant ministry officials, war heroes, socialites, and anyone else who had been lucky enough to receive an invitation. It was mainly used as a source of networking for many, a place to further their connections and hopefully improve their station. The woman came over with a large mug of hot coffee and a plate of chocolate cake, handing her a napkin and giving her directions to where the cream and sugar were. Hermione dug into the cake heartily, relieved to have a source of comfort before the hair-pulling stress of gown shopping.

Hermione took a large gulp of her coffee before it hit her-she hadn't told Rion that she was going undercover as Malfoy's fiance! Of course, he really wasn't supposed to know, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea or anything. She dug through her purse until she found a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a note to him telling him to meet her before the gala for dinner at her apartment. The gala didn't start until 8 o' clock, so having dinner wouldn't clash with it.

Hermione paid her bill and asked directions to the closest Owl Office before nearly sprinting out the door, flashing the woman a smile and a thank you for the food. The Owl Office was only three doors down, fortunately, and she sent the note without a hitch. Able to breathe easy, she walked out of the Office and surveyed the street. Several new shops had been added since she had last visited the town, and she was eager to see what the new stores had to offer. A classy-looking shop across the street called "Gigi's Gown & Bridal" caught her attention.

The shop was, indeed, classy. The walls were white and trimmed with gold and the floors were solid black marble. The owner was a tall, willowy young woman with cropped black hair, bright blue fingernails, and a pair of gold wire glasses that refused to stay on the bridge of her nose. She greeted Hermione warmly, and showed her to the back room where she kept the ball gowns and accessories. Hermione thumbed through the rows of dresses before, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of sparkling. She grabbed the dress off of the hanger and instantly fell in love with it. It was a black cut out dress, with strips covering the breast and rib cage before meeting at the waist to form a flowing skirt. The edges of the strips were lined in gold shimmer, and would sparkle every time she turned. She grabbed a pair of simple black high heels and a golden clutch purse, paying Willowy Woman and apparating home.

* * *

><p>Rion was just on time. Hermione was draining the noodles for spaghetti when he knocked three times on her front door. She yelled for him to enter, and he walked through the door, looking debonair in a grey suit with light blue shirt and tie. He kissed her on the cheek before carrying the sauce and breadsticks into her small dining area. Hermione grinned and followed with the plates. The silverware, cups, noodles, and salad magically set themselves around the table and they sat down to eat.<p>

They spoke of little things while they ate, about where they grew up and their parents and things like that. It wasn't until they were in the kitchen washing dishes did Hermione say anything about the gala.

"So, you know how I said I do some undercover work?" Hermione asked, carefully scrubbing the inside of a pan.

"Yes," Rion smiled. "Are you going to do some soon?"

"You could say that," she started, trying to piece her words together carefully. "For this case, I have to pretend to be someone's fiance."

Rion stilled. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and it's going to be a pretty public thing."

"How public?"

"Let's just say it'll be hitting the press pretty hard."

"So it's someone famous?"

"You could say that."

"How famous?"

Hermione stopped and looked down.

"How famous, Hermione?"

"It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," Rion stopped and turned away from her. "I thought you hated him."

"I do," Hermione said softly. "But my boss doesn't care. She says that this is what the case requires and that I'm the only one who could possibly pull it off."

Rion turned back and wrapped his arms around her. "If this is what you have to do, then this is what you have to do. I understand."

"You do?" Hermione breathed, relief flooding her system.

"Of course," he said, pulling away to look at her. "This could save lives, Hermione. Of course I understand."

Hermione reached up and gently pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, Rion."

"As long as you're not sleeping with him, that is."

"Not sleeping in the sexual sense, no, we won't be. We have to share a bedroom and things for sake of appearances, but that's all, I swear."

"Ok," Rion smiled, looking at the clock. "The gala starts in twenty minutes."

"Then you better get out so I can get ready," Hermione grinned, kissing him again.

He pecked her cheek, and with a sharp swat on her bottom, apparated out.

Hermione ran to take a shower. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and carefully applied her makeup: a soft, shimmery gold eye with cateye line and deep red lips and understated blush. She waved her wand, transforming her mane of curls into soft waves that reached the center of her back, finishing the look with gold earrings and a bracelet before putting on her dress and applying a quick shimmer-spell to make her skin look golden and shimmering.

Right on time, the doorbell rang, revealing the driver for a Muggle limousine that Malfoy had sent for her. He was already in the car. She slipped into the vehicle, careful not to snag her dress on her heels as she did. They took off, zipping through the London traffic like the Knight Bus. As they pulled up to the paparazzi-lined red carpet on which everyone arrived, Draco looked to her.

"You ready?" he asked, straightening his fitted dress robes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she grumbled, plastering on a fake smile that would hopefully look convincing.

"Show time," Draco smirked, handing her a gold-and-diamond right for her finger.

The door opened and Draco got out first, extending his hand to her to help her out. She slipped on the ring, took a deep breath and accepted his hand. As she stepped out, she was blinded by the lights of flashing cameras, forced to hold on to Draco for fear of falling.

She turned her head to the different voices, screaming questions like no other.

"Hermione!" "Draco!" "Hermione!" "Draco!" "Are you a couple?"

Hermione beamed as well as any Hollywood actress before her. Until...

"Is that an engagement ring?!"


	5. Ooh, She is NOT happy

**I'm so sorry for all the confusion guys! Here's the right chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONP-MCM - <strong>thanks :) and don't worry she will eventually...or not :P we'll have to see!

**23Nelly - **thanks haha :) maybe and maybe not!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Ooh, She Is NOT Happy.<p>

Hermione smiled her most dazzling smile as the cameras flashed. She posed with Draco, holding her left hand to his chest and showing off "her" engagement ring. They play the part perfectly. They smile at each other and pretend to laugh, they nuzzle each other's nose, Draco's hand even slipped too far down her hip and Hermione had to correct him. Of course, it was done with a well-hidden glare and a promise to get him for it, but still, they played it off as though they were a couple who was thoroughly enamored with each other.

They entered the grand ballroom in a queue of people and stepped down a large staircase into the throng of people. Hermione searched for Harry and Pansy, pulling Draco by the hand when she saw the pregnant woman waving. They reached the married couple, Draco shaking Harry's hand, who was congratulating him on his upcoming nuptials. Hermione threw her arms around Pansy, genuinely glad to see her friend.

"What happened to that hunk of gorgeous you brought to the cafe the other day?" she whispered.

"It's part of a case," Hermione said softly. "I'll explain later."

"You better," Pansy smiled, pulling away and turning towards Draco. "Draco! It's been so long!"

"Pansy," Draco said graciously, hugging the woman and kissing her cheek. "You're looking lovely, as always."

"There's no need to exchange niceties, Dray," Pansy smirked. "We know each other too well for that."

"Not that well, I hope," Harry laughed, obviously trying to ease some of the tension.

"Oh, Harry, dear, didn't you know?" Pansy grinned ferociously. "I'm the lucky girl who stole little Drakie's virginity."

Draco's eyes flashed as he turned towards Harry, "Yes, Potter. How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds?"

"Draco," Hermione fake-giggled as she saw Harry turn murderous. "Let's go get some punch."

She nearly dragged him away before curses were thrown, her nails digging into his arm as she did. She pulled him into an alcove; to the outside eye, it would look as though they were canoodling.

"What the hell was that?" she spat, eyes flashing fire. "Do you want to get into a fight in the middle of a ball?"

"Sorry, love," he smirked. "I couldn't resist."

"Well, try, dear," Hermione countered, plastering a Miss America-worthy smile on her face. "Because in the future, it will be me you will have to answer to, and not just Harry Potter."

Draco's smirk slightly dropped for half of a second before coming back more brilliantly than before. "Of course, darling. Let's go get some punch, shall we?"

They held hand as they walked to get refreshments. Hermione picked up a small cookie, popping it in her mouth before washing it down with a swig of the champagne Draco brought her.

"Don't you think you should stay away from the sweets, love?" he questioned softly, whispering in her ear. "You don't want to get fat before the wedding, do you?"

Hermione grinned at him. "I'll eat whatever I damn well please, _love_."

"Draco!" a nasally voice screamed from the other side. "They're saying you're engaged! Isn't it exciting? We're engaged!"

A tall, thin blonde woman with overly tan skin and an obvious surgery-corrected nose bounced through the crowd towards them. She was wearing the skimpiest dress Hermione had ever seen. On an average-sized woman, the dress wouldn't be very revealing, but on her magically-enhanced figure, the dress was insanely inappropriate. The dress was mother-of-pearl with a sequined bodice, a cutout midriff, and a flowy skirt. The neckline was normally fine, but was so tight on her size-two body that it shoved her breasts to a ridiculous height, almost causing them to spill over the top. The skirt was a soft, flowy fabric that cut off just below her butt and would give a glimpse of her glittery silver G-string every time she bounced on her sky-high nude-coloured ankle booties. Her blonde hair was stick-straight and flowed down to her lower back. Her blue-tinted eyes were lined in black kohl and her lips were smothered in bright red lipstick. It was obvious that she had tried for a classy, Marilyn Monroe-esque look, but sadly had failed.

Hermione looked the woman up and down and quickly put her arm around Draco, her left hand resting on his chest as it proudly held the sparkling jewelry. She smiled up at him as he put his arm around her shoulders. He looked at at the blonde and smiled tersely.

"Hello, Astoria," he said. "How are you?"

Astoria stopped and stared at Hermione's hand on Draco's chest, confused. "Ok, what the hell is that bitch doing wearing MY engagement ring?"

"Well, it's not yours," Hermione smiled. "It's mine. Right, Draco?"

"Right, love," he grinned down at her. "Hermione and I are getting married. Not you and I."

Astoria looked dumbfounded. "What?"

Draco looked at her softly. "We're not together, Astoria. We never were."

"But," Astoria began, her voice growing with intensity. "We slept together. Several times."

"And it was great," Draco said smoothly. "Really. But we were never together, and I'm with Hermione. I love Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him through "love-filled" eyes, laughing on the inside. She snuck a glance at the blonde woman. Her heels seemed to teeter as she shook with rage.

"What do you mean," she said slowly. "you love that Mudblood?"

"I do," he said softly, menacing. "And I'm sorry that your feelings were hurt because of a misunderstanding, but this is how it is. Hermione is going to be my wife. You will not say that _vile _word ever again and if you even think about lashing out, you will be very, very sorry."

"Fine," Astoria spat, stomping her feet. "Marry the little bitch for all I care. But just you wait, YOU are going to be sorry."

She apparated away, leaving a trail of angry tears behind her. The ballroom was deadly silent. Hermione smiled and got up on her toes to kiss Draco on the cheek.

"Thank you, darling," she said sweetly.

"Anything for you, love," he returned.

The ballroom burst back to life with the noise of the people sighing and laughing over the little debacle. Hermione just laughed it off and took a sip of her champagne. A reporter came up to them with a camera, asking for a comment on the little scene Astoria had caused. They politely stated, "no comment," and left for another part of the ballroom, only to be followed by reporters wherever they went. They decided to leave, exiting the building as quietly as they could. As they got into their limousine, Hermione noticed a light flashing to her right. She grabbed Draco's elbow, motioning to the "hidden" photographer. Draco grinned, grabbing Hermione around the waist and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Hermione was shocked, but due to the photographer, she didn't do anything. He released her, guiding her gently into the limousine. She smiled like a giddy school girl until he closed the door and the driver began pulling away from the curb. After several moments of awkward silence, Draco cleared his throat.

"The Director mentioned something about living together," Draco began. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well, I'd imagine you'd like it better if we stayed in your home," she replied. "My apartment isn't exactly lavish."

"I would like it better, yes."

"Would we be staying in the same room, then?"

"I'd imagine so. We are supposed to be getting married, aren't we?"

"I suppose. And a bed?"

"If you don't mind. Mother will be rather skeptical if she comes to visit and there are two beds in the bedroom."

"So you're not living with her, then?"

"No."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to share that reason?"

"Mother hasn't felt well since the end of the war. I felt she would be more comfortable on her own, so I let her have the Manor and bought a house in Scotland."

"I see."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Will they be excited about our pending nuptials?"

"I doubt it, considering they don't know who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"At the beginning of the war, I obliviated them and sent them to Australia. When I went to get them back, they had left and now I don't know where they are."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours, either."

They were quiet until they arrived at Malfoy's house. The house was, well, hardly a house. It was three stories tall with light grey stone and rows of windows lining the walls. It had a type of courtyard with stone walls and a stone drive. The grounds were well-kept and the property rolled out as far as the eye could see. Draco got out of the car, holding out a hand for her.

"Your house is lovely," Hermione mentioned as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you," Draco replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. "But you haven't seen the rest of it yet."

He opened the door, revealing a beautiful foyer decked out in mahogany with cream colored walls and gold trimming. A small House Elf popped in front of them, startling Hermione slightly.

"May I help the young Miss?" it squeaked, nearly jumping in excitement.

"Could you make sure Miss Granger's things have arrived safely in the bedroom, Teensy?" Draco said kindly, patting the tiny creature on its head.

"Of course, Master!" the little thing popped away.

Draco led Hermione through the halls, mentioning different rooms as they passed them and stopping to explain paintings and statues along the way. They reached the master bedroom after going up a flight of carpet-covered steps. It was a large room, with French doors leading to a balcony and cream colored carpet going wall-to-wall. The walls were a deep brown, matching the mahogany furniture and doorways. A huge bathroom was attached, as well as a large walk-in closet.

"There is some sleepwear in the armoire on your side," Draco said, pointing to the far side of the room. "There should be some underwear in there, as well."

"Are all my things here?" Hermione asked, slipping off her heels and carrying them over to the armoire.

"They should be," Draco called from inside the closet. "But if not, we can go get them in the morning."

Hermione opened the drawers of the armoire, revealing sets of silk and satin pajamas, with her own familiar pajamas nowhere in sight. She sighed, selecting a gold nightgown edged in black lace with a matching black lace robe, and going into the bathroom to bathe and change.

She waved her wand, locking the bathroom door and silenced it, wanting some alone time before sharing a bed with her ex-arch nemesis. She filled the tub with water, enchanting the ginger scented bubbles to float around her as she soaked. She tied her hair up and slipped into the tub, sighing as the hot water enveloped her. She could feel all the pressures and the worries of her day leaving her muscles.

A sharp pain in her shoulder blade caught her off guard, but as soon as it came, it left. Hermione shrugged it off, thinking it was just a random cramp that she would have from time to time.

The water cooled after about thirty minutes, forcing Hermione to get out lest risk getting cold. She moisturized and dressed in the nightgown, letting her hair down and walking out into the nearly dark room. Malfoy was already asleep, his chest rising and falling under the dark brown duvet. Hermione slipped off the robe and slipped under the covers, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, Hermione's outfits are on my profile page. Please Review!


	6. An Image of Us

Author Replies

**Ice-Kitsune-317** I realized and changed it! Thanks for letting me know!

**CrazyAvidReader** Sorry there was a mixup in the upload! It's been fixed :)

**DobbyTheElf7 **I know, and I'm sorry! It has been fixed! As far as Lucas goes, you'll just have to see :)

**Gks181** Yeah, it was just a little mixup. It was fixed, though!

**ladeportista4 **I know, and I guess you'll have to read to see!

**Laura-Ella** Thanks for letting me know, and it has been fixed!

**Alice13 **you'll just have to read to see lol

**Sapphire1031 **As for the being American, I apologize, but I tend to put some of my own voice into my characters, and I am American, so it's inevitable that they'll sound a bit American. I will remedy the parental situation as soon as I get the chance, and as far as Hermione and Rion, there's something else that goes with it, but it won't be revealed for a while :)

**justslolbaby **here it is!

**HarleenQuinzel7654** I won't!

**Slytherin Princess 1313 **I won't I promise!

**TooLazytoLogin **I have my reasons lol

**kitcat5510 **thanks!

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's been so long! There's been a lot of stuff going on! Please read and tell me what you think xoxo Abby :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione shouted, earning the attention of the entire floor. She burst through the Director's door, holding up a piece of parchment.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"Why, hello, Hermione. How are you doing today?" Merida greeted the younger woman, taking a sip of tea out of her mug.

"What is this?" Hermione seethed, tossing the letter on the desk.

"Hermione, please calm down. It will help your public appearance with the young Mr. Malfoy."

"How the hell will getting me knocked up help with public appearances?"

"It provides more of a backstory for you. You've been together for a while, you find out you're pregnant, the young Malfoy is delighted and realizes just how much he loves you and can't live without you and he proposes. It's every teenage girl's dream."

"But I can't be pregnant!"

"You won't be," Merida took another sip of her tea. "Obviously, I would never put any of my undercover agents through something like that. It will be artificial. You actually have your appointment today."

"What appointment?"

"Your appointment with the Potions Department with Mr. Malfoy to form your, shall I say, child?"

"I don't understand."

"It will be explained to you."

"Fine." Hermione gritted her teeth. "But I swear to Merlin if you're lying I will hex you to hell and back."

"Of course, dear. Now leave. You're late."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on what looked to be a physician's table. Draco was lounging in an armchair next to her. The small Potions Master teetered about the room, collecting several vials of a purple potion and placing them in a small container. Draco tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair aimlessly, smirking at the look of agitation on his "fiance's" face. She glared at him, pursing her lips and staring at her shoes.<p>

"All right, now," the old man began, handing Hermione a clipboard. "Just sign here and we can begin."

Both Draco and Hermione signed the form. She handed the form back to him.

"Now. Both of you will need to contribute a strand of hair into this vial." He uncorked it, holding it out for them to place their hairs into it.

Draco pulled out a hair and dropped it in. Hermione glared at the vial for a moment, then reluctantly followed Draco's example.

"All right, Miss Granger," the man said. "You will drink this potion. But be warned, if ever you have sexual relations with Mister Malfoy, the pregnancy will become permanent. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped, taking hold of the cup he was handing her. "It won't be an issue."

A glow came from her abdomen and then faded.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You are with child."

"Lovely." Hermione grabbed her coat, stomping out of the room.

"Granger!" Malfoy called, running after her.

"What?" she barked, spinning to look at him.

"This wasn't my idea."

"I know."

"Then why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not."

"Obviously, you are."

"Okay, look, Malfoy. I have to give up my love life, my body, my reputation so you don't die. Forgive me if it takes a while to get used to."

"You're not the only one who has to change their life. I have to lie to my parents and my friends for this. That's not something I can take lightly."

Hermione was silent. "I have to go, Malfoy."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Rion was sipping tea out of a mug as Hermione ranted.<p>

"And he just told me some sob story about having to lie to his family or some shit like that. Seriously, where does he get off?" Hermione collapsed onto her couch.

"Well, love," he said calmly, putting his mug on a coaster and an arm around her shoulders. "You have to look at where he's coming from. In his family, marriage and connections are everything. He has to tell everyone that he's defying what he had previously been taught and taking the hand of someone who he has hated for years. Plus, the pregnancy won't be something easy for him, either. Technically speaking, you're carrying his child. That has a lot of weight in the pureblood world."

Hermione was quiet for a second, then sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Course I am," he smiled, leaning in to catch her lips in a kiss.

Hermione giggled into the kiss and gently brought her hand up to his cheek. "Thank you."

"Course. Now, ice cream?" he asked, kissing her quickly and walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh, how do you know me so well?" she smiled, skipping after him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I don't care!"<p>

"What do you mean you don't care? You have to have some sort of an opinion!"

"No, I don't! This is stupid, why am I even here?"

"This is half yours!"

"No, it's not! You're the woman!"

"What the hell does the possession of a uterus have to do with anything?"

"It means it's your decision! This kind of thing has always been women's business!"

"Excuse me?" a saleswoman added. "If you don't mind, I would like to put in this order as soon as possible. I have other clients."

"Of course," Hermione apologized. "As soon as my asshat of a fiance gives his input."

"Look, love," Draco groaned. "I seriously don't give a shit about what kind of cake is served at our reception. Just pick one."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine. I want the lemon four-tier with the buttercream, please. And could we get a sample to go?"

"Of course, Miss Granger. Let me go submit the order and I'll be back with your sample."

"Pig much?" Malfoy drawled.

"It's your damn fault, Malfoy," Hermione growled. "It's the pregnancy hormones. I'm eating half my body weight in processed sugar."

"Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I'll see you later."

"Fine. We have the first healer's appointment at 3:00, remember?"

"Of course, love," he kissed her head, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Here's your sample, miss," the salesgirl returned with Hermione's box.

"You're an angel," Hermione beamed at the girl. "Thank you."

"Not to overstep any salesperson-client line or anything, miss," the girl said, sitting down beside Hermione. "But the two of you are just lovely. When I heard you were engaged, I just knew that it was fate."

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Thank you so much. Now, I really must be going."

Hermione rushed out of the bakery, tucking the small sample box into her Muggle-style maternity pea coat. She looked around her before taking her wand and Apparating away, not seeing the pair of eyes watching her from the inside of a shop across the street.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Xx Abby


	7. Far, Far Too Long

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! There's been a lot of stuff going on. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: It's Been Far Too Long...**

Padma Wood nee Patil tapped her quill on her pad of parchment, waiting for Hermione and Draco to sit in the matching armchairs across from her.

"Hello, Hermione," Padma smiled at the expectant mother. "How are you feeling? I know when I was pregnant with Aurelia, my ankles hurt so badly I had to use a pillow charm on my feet."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, taking a seat. "I'm not really even showing."

"You have a double aura. Plus, I'm a mother myself, now. So, how are you feeling?"

"It's more my back that's aching than anything else. But thank you for asking, Padma," Hermione grinned at her old friend.

"I thought we were meeting with Skeeter," Draco drawled, crossing his legs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her fiance. "Rita Skeeter is no longer employed by the Daily Prophet, Draco. She hasn't been since after the war."

"Well, forgive me, sweetheart," he said sweetly. "I was unaware."

"If we can begin," Luna chirped, charming her quill to scribble down the couple's responses.

"Of course," the couple responded.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you," Hermione growled as they landed safely in their room at Malfoy Manor.<p>

"What did I do this time?" Draco shrugged off his cloak and took it to their closet.

"Trips to France? Chocolate strawberries? Moonlit walks on the Grecian beaches?"

"What? We had to tell Loony a believable story. So I told her one," he said, walking out the door.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, storming after him and into the hall.

"Hermione!" Narcissa Malfoy smoothly walked up to her son's fiance. "If I could have a moment of your time?"

Hermione glared after Draco's retreating form. "Of course, Lady Malfoy."

"Lovely. Come along, then, dear."

Hermione followed Narcissa as she led the way through the winding halls of the Manor. It never ceased to amaze Hermione just how many beautiful pieces of artwork lined the halls of the great house. Narcissa stopped in front of a closed door.

"All right, Hermione. You must never share what you see here with Draco. It is of the utmost importance."

"Of course."

Narcissa nodded and, with a dramatic thrust, opened the door. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Rows and rows of beautiful dresses, shoes, and jewelry lined the many racks of the large room.

Narcissa saw Hermione's shocked expression and smiled. "This was part of my trousseau. As the years have gone by, I have added to my collection. And now, I give it to you. Come, follow me."

Narcissa stepped carefully through the various racks of clothing, stopping in front of a small armoire in the very back of the room. "And this, my dear, is my wedding present to you."

She pulled the doors open, revealing the most beautiful gown Hermione had ever seen. It was off-white and strapless, with a long tulle skirt and a stylish little bow right over the bosom. Hermione gasped, "This is mine?"

Narcissa chuckled. "Yes, dear. It's yours. Vera is a very close friend of mine. And she has charmed it to expand with you, should you decide to postpone due to your condition."

Hermione turned, eyes wide, to her future mother-in-law. "You know?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew. It's not really something that can be concealed for very long. And I've noticed the house elves brewing the morning sickness potion for you."

Hermione shifted on her toes. "Yes, well, I, that is, we, were going to tell you."

"I know you were. I'm not upset, dear. I'm ecstatic! I've wanted to be a grandmother for a very long time."

Hermione smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Narcissa. For the dress and for understanding."

"Of course, dear. Now, let us go see what those men of ours are up to."

* * *

><p>A week later, Hermione sat carefully on Rion's couch. It was about the only thing that didn't have boxes or clothing covering it, since he moved into his new flat.<p>

"And how are you feeling, darling?" the handsome man smiled, kissing her forehead and sitting beside her.

"Honestly?" Hermione sighed. "So fucking horny. And hungry. But mostly horny."

Rion raised an eyebrow. "Are you now?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I can't even do anything about because if I do, I'm actually going to be pregnant with Malfoy's baby. This seriously sucks."

"Yes, it does," he sighed, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Are you sure we can't...you know?"

Hermione pouted. "Yes. I called the healer four times to make sure. No sex, or there'll be a baby Malfoy in my uterus."

"Fantastic," Rion groaned. "How much longer of this?"

"Well, it's three weeks until the fake wedding, and twenty weeks until fake baby. I don't think I can take twenty more weeks without an orgasm, Ri, I really don't."

"Well," Rion grinned slowly, turning to smile at the young woman. "The healer didn't say anything about oral, did he?"

Realization dawned on Hermione's face. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, love," he grinned, tipping her face up to kiss her jaw gently. "But why are we still talking?"

Hermione looked her boyfriend with lust-filled eyes. "I have no idea."

Their lips met in a heated kiss as Rion lowered her petite body to the couch.

The floo bell rang, forcing Hermione and Rion to jump apart. Hermione glowered as Malfoy's face appeared in the flames.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rion grumbled, possessively hovering over Hermione.

"Just need to talk to my fiance, Black," Draco sneered. "Hermione, we need to talk. Now. Floo to my office."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up, buttoning up her half-open shirt and kissing Rion quickly. "I'll be back soon, I promise!"

She flooed into Malfoy's office, only to be greeted with an unconscious Draco and the tip of a glowing wand.

Hermione gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The owner of the wand smiled darkly. "Hello to you too, Hermione."

**Review!**


	8. Maybe It Is Real

Sorry it's so short, but it's kind of a stepping stone chapter! Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed her key into the lock to Rion's apartment. She was about twenty minutes late for their quiet dinner date for two, and she had forgotten to send an owl. She pushed the door open, cursing as she dropped the key on the floor. Her extended pregnancy belly was not helping situations at all.<p>

"I'll have to call you back. Yes, she's here. Okay, bye," Rion said softly into a Muggle cell phone as she walked in the door.

"I have take away Chinese," Hermione held up the bag as she smiled at her boyfriend, pecking his cheek as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Hello, darling," he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Hermione gasped as they separated, catching her breath. "Wow. Hello to you, too."

He placed his hands on her rounded hips, "This is so difficult, love," he groaned, placing lingering kisses on her neck. "Why don't we just say fuck Malfoy and shag each other senseless?"

"Because," she sighed, pushing him away and turning to put the take away boxes on the counter. "Then there would be a tiny Malfoy in the world with my hair and I really don't think the world can handle that right now. Let's just focus on Chinese, alright?"

Rion ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. I suppose food is the next best thing."

"I have to go away on business for a couple of weeks," Rion said casually, picking up a dumpling with a pair of chopsticks.

Hermione looked up from her place on the floor, her container of sesame chicken balancing dangerously on her swollen belly. "Oh? I thought you normally don't travel for work?"

He shifted in his seat on the couch. "Normally I don't, but for this client, I had to make an exception. I'll be in Barcelona for two weeks."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Bring me back a keychain?" Hermione joked, taking her now-empty container to the trashcan.

"Of course, love."

* * *

><p>Hermione swatted Draco's hand away, scowling as the man attempted to look nonchalant about grabbing her ass.<p>

"Why the long face, darling? The paparazzi could see," he murmured into her ear as his hand traveled down her back once again.

"I look like I'm 8 months pregnant, _darling_," she snarled, swatting his hand away again. "They'll just assume I'm pissed at you because you did this to me."

"Did this to you? Darling, you wouldn't talk about our child like that, would you?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't talk about me. The press is nowhere near, so if you would please leave me the fuck alone, that would be great." She turned around and waddled as quickly as she could down the stairs toward the second floor of the mansion.

Draco balled his fists and took a deep breath. This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><em>She flooed into Malfoy's office, only to be greeted with an unconscious Draco and the tip of a glowing wand.<em>

_Hermione gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_The owner of the wand smiled darkly. "Hello to you too, Hermione."_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. What the hell was that? Draco stirred next to her.

"You okay?" he asked drowsily, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. I think." she said slowly. "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Hermione was startled as she felt a movement in her belly, as though the baby had kicked her. But that certainly wasn't possible was it? The baby wasn't real. None of this was real.

Hermione placed a hand on her belly, feeling the small, insistent thud again.

Or maybe it was?


End file.
